transylvania
by Adale Evangeline Noir
Summary: We all know how sad and sorry BB felt the day Terra left, but what was going through her mind? Songfic for Terra and Beast Boy! TerraxBB, Rated "T" cuz I feel like it. Suckish at summaries, just read, I promise it's good! *puppy eyes* PS-REVIEW!


Disclaimer: NO, I obviously don't own Teen Titans or Transylvania by Mcfly, otherwise I'd be filthy stinking rich and not typing this right now.

_

* * *

_

_Anne Boleyn, she kept a tin which all her hopes and dreams were in_

Terra was in the midst of unpacking her stuff in the room Slade had provided for her when she noticed something in her pack that glimmered in the dim light. Curious, she moved the other contents of her pack aside and picked up the heart-shaped jewelry box Beast Boy made for her earlier that week. Pain shot through her as she unwillingly recalled last night's events.

Flashback

"You promised you wouldn't tell!" Terra screamed in agony and rage at the would-be betrayal.

"No, Terra, I swear I didn't –"

Beast Boy's pleas faded into the distance as Terra leapt onto a boulder, urging it to take her far from Titan's Tower as fast as possible and falsely blaming the harsh wind slapping her face for the tears she furiously wiped from her eyes.

End Flashback

Terra couldn't remember in-between that time and her meeting with Slade. It was all just a haze. When she did find Slade, or rather when he found her, after she accepted his deal to train her, she requested to go back later that night to Titan's Tower to retrieve her few belongings.

_She plans to run away with him forever, never to be seen again_

Flashback

Terra snuck as silently as she could into her room and had to stifle a gasp of surprise when she saw Beast Boy stretched out sleeping on her bed. She slowly tiptoed over and saw his tear-streaked emerald face crumpled in worry. He had darker shades under his eyes due to staying up late waiting for her. As Terra leaned closer, she found he was murmuring her name in his troubled sleep. At that moment, Terra almost decided to stay a Titan.

_But no_, she thought sadly, _if I ever want to be a __**real**__ Titan, I have to have control, and Slade can help me do that_.

So she proceeded to scoop her belongings into her travel pack. Her azure eyes scanned the room one last time to see if she'd forgotten to pack anything. One more item of importance lay resting on her desk: her silver butterfly comb. Then an idea struck her and she sat down at the desk, pulled out a piece of paper and pen, and began to write.

_Leaves a note and starts to choke; can feel the lump that's in her throat. _

_It's raining as she leaves her coat in silence_

When she finished writing, Terra folded the note and carefully placed it and the comb next to Beast Boy. She turned to leave, but went back to his side, leaned down, and kissed him lightly on the lips. As she did so, one rebellious tear trailed down her face. Then, before she could change her mind, she stealthily stole away into the night and let the tears flow freely.

End Flashback

Tears threatening to spill again, Terra gently placed the box in a spare drawer. A knock sounded through the door and Terra quickly dried her eyes. She turned to see Slade (a/n: who else would it be) standing in the doorway.

_Who is your lover? I couldn't tell. When hell freezes over, that's when I'll tell._

"Having second thoughts, are we?" Slade droned in what sounded like a bored tone.

"No! Actually, I was just unpacking my things." Terra glared defiantly at him.

Besides him being a convict, there was something about Slade that she just didn't like or trust.

_Even if he __**is**__ training me, there's no way I'd share my feelings with him, especially about Beast Boy!_ She fumed silently in her mind.

"Well, as soon as you are done unpacking and have had sufficient sleep, your training begins." Slade said, closing the door as he left.

Terra slumped onto the bed with a worn-out sigh. She opened the drawer and took out the box again. While taking it out, she tilted it a little and heard something shift around inside.

"That's odd," she muttered, "I don't remember putting anything inside." Puzzled, Terra opened the lid. To her amazement, she lifted out a teardrop-shaped emerald pendant. Looking closer, she saw that inside the emerald was a tiny silver butterfly. Bending over and clutching the necklace to her heart, Terra sobbed quietly.

_When will this stop_

* * *

a/n: comments are highly appreciated and will result in a sequel one-shot for beast boy! 


End file.
